Sendak (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic)
Sendak the Elder is a minor antagonist from IDW's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic comic series, serving as a major antagonist in the second issue of My Little Pony: FIENDship Is Magic. He is the former mentor of Tirek, and the one responsible for teaching him how to drain magic from other creatures. Biography Sendak was an elderly centaur hermit who lived in Tireks kingdom. When Tirek was a young boy, unhappy with the fact that his father King Vorak kept disproving of his behavior, he started visiting Sendak despite Vorak telling him not to, eventually becoming his protégé. Sendak mentored Tirek in magic, helping him learn to master his great power, which was said to be unusually great among his race. One day, Sendak left for Equestria after hearing tales of the magic that was there. Sendak returned with a captured unicorn. When he next saw Tirek, he explained to Tirek that there was a spell that would allow them to drain magic from unicorns. Sendak explained that Equestria had more magic than anywhere else in the world, and that draining the magic of the ponies would make them indomitable forces. Sendak stated that he planned to drain the unicorn himself, as Tirek was too young to accurately perform the draining spell, and that he would have to wait until he was older (implying that Sendak ultimately intended for them to journey to Equestria together when Tirek was older so they could steal all the magic from the land). Rather than drain the unicorn right away, Sendak decided to sleep and do it the next day. That night, as Sendak slept, Tirek snuck back into his cave to try and perform the draining spell. As Sendak had stated, Tirek was unable to properly perform it. The magical feedback from the attempt caused a cave-in that awoke Sendak and freed the unicorn. Sendak begged Tirek to help him, but Tirek abandoned his mentor to his fate. The next morning, it was revealed that Sendak had survived the cave-in and was rescued by Voraks forces, who had also recovered the unicorn and were sending him back to Equestria. However, for kidnapping the unicorn and trying to drain his magic, Sendak was sentenced to spend the rest of his life in the mines doing hard labor. Tirek managed to hide his involvement, and decided that one day, he would travel to Equestria to take all the magic for himself, and then rule over the land. Given his age and the fact that Tirek was still a young boy at the time whereas he would be an adult when he traveled to Equestria, not to mention the fact that he spent over a thousand years in Tartarus, it can be assumed that Sendak died of old age at some point. Personality Sendak was not a good person, as he was power hungry and was willing to kidnap and drain a unicorn to increase his own power. Given how much King Vorak seemed to disapprove of Tirek seeing him, it can be assumed that Sendak was an outcast and had already committed crimes in the past. It's even hinted that he planned to journey to Equestria with Tirek to drain all the magic from the land when Tirek was older. However, unlike the majority of villains in Friendship Is Magic, Sendak actually seemed to somewhat care for his allies, as he seemed to genuinely care for Tiirek as his protégé. He was shown to be quite shocked at Tireks betrayal, suggesting that he valued trust and loyalty, unlike many other villains in the series. Navigation Category:Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Betrayed Category:Magic Category:Outcast Category:Imprisoned Category:Kidnapper Category:Weaklings Category:Non-Action Category:Bigger Bads Category:Monsters Category:Scapegoat Category:Comic Book Villains Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Corrupting Influence